


The Daughter of the Queen

by littlegaylauren



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Evil, F/F, I Tried, M/M, Mild S&M, Nature Versus Nurture, Other, Rotten to the Core, Truly Evil!Mal, malvie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegaylauren/pseuds/littlegaylauren
Summary: Once Upon a Time, the Evil Queen gave birth to a baby girl. In an attempt to save her daughter from the fate that surely would fall upon her if she grew up on the Isle, she sends her away to be raised in Auradon and away from the madness of the Isle.Seventeen years later, the death of one of the world's most rotten villains brings siblings Princess Evie and Prince Ben to the Isle to bridge the gap between good and evil. What they do not know is that Mal, the daughter of Maleficent and now ruler of the Isle, has made her own plan.Evie has never met a girl quite like Mal, but just thinking of Mal is dangerous. Could she ever crack the purple-haired vixen's hardened shells to see what is deeper inside?___Basically I made a new, more evil and vicious version of Descendants. A little Mal/Uma in the beginning but it's mostly one-sided. Used to be Descending from the Isle.





	1. Welcome To My World, Sweetheart

_ “Once upon a time… long ago.. well, seventeen years to be in fact, there was a momentous occasion on the Isle of the Lost. The birth of a baby girl to the ever ruthless Evil Queen. Only there was something special about her- not that any of the others got to see this of course, because as soon as she was born the Evil Queen came to realize the opportunity it granted her.  _

 

_ No child is born with the innate ability to be wicked. This child could win her a ticket off the Isle; that is, if she played her cards right. So she hugged and kissed her dear child and fastened her in a basket, covered by the finest blankets in all of the Isle.  _

 

_ She wrote a letter to whomever may find her, _

 

_          Her name is Evangeline, take good care of her. _

__

_                                                          x EQ _

 

_ Nobody had ever left the Isle since the magic barrier had appeared, but when she placed the basket in the water something miraculous happened. The sweet cooing of the child lifted the spell momentarily and she was able to sail right through.  _

 

_ The child would live her happily ever after in Auradon., Yadda yadda yadda… normal princess bullshit. You may be thinking, “What does this have to do with you Mal?” This is a good question of course, seeing we all know I am far more interesting than some regular old princess.  _

 

_ You see.. This story is not about the child who drifted from the Isle, this story isn’t about Princess Evie and her claim to fame. This is story is about the little five year old peering from her chamber window and witnessing the entire thing. This story is about me, Lady Maleficent- Mal for short, and how I managed to do the one thing my mother never could… take over the entire world.”  _

_______

 

People died all the time on the Isle- it was survival of the fittest and only the most truly wicked survived. Disease spread like crazy, from moldy bread to the outbreak of influenza. This time it hit close to home.. So close to home that Mal couldn’t help the tears that fell freely from her face.

Maleficent, the most wicked of villans was sick with a disease so evil nobody knew how to even begin to cure it. “Mother-” Mal’s voice cracked as she watched over her mother hunched over in a fit of coughs whilst sitting on her bed-side throne which she refused to leave. “I’m fine Pumpkin, I just.. I just need some water dear."

The mother-daughter couple were in Maleficent’s chamber, a cold and dark place only accentuated by the fire in the fireplace. Dark green paint splattered the walls but otherwise it was a nice and cozy place to die.

Yes, that last word was correct, the most evil being in the land, the culprit of famed poisoned apples and entranced princesses was dying, if not evident by the sweat which shone over her face, the hazy look in her eyes, or the chipping state of her horns. There weren’t doctors on the isle- sure, there were medics here and there but they couldn’t do more than heal the occasional outbreak of chickenpox. Any hopeful outcome was shut down by the sheer weight of reality.

Hurried, Mal handed her mother the bottle filled with water. A symphony of coughs filled the chamber once more. “Mother.. I..” Mal tried, “I’m..” What could she say? Scared wouldn’t quite fit the bill.. But  being terrified would surely not end well.

“Mal, I don’t want you to pity me..” Her mother croaked hoarsely. “I want you to be better than me.. Wiser.. Stronger..” Her mother smiled a weak, yet vicious smile, “I want you to leave the Isle,” she hissed.

“I want you to complete what I was never able to.. I want you to wipe the smiles off the faces of precious little Auradon. I want you to..” The evil mastermind straightened herself out and made an attempt to stand, using her staff as a cane, “Now listen here young lady.. For this will be for sure the last time you will hear me at all…”

“It’s the last midnight.. my last wish- the one which you must follow if you-” The violent lashings in her words caused another fit of coughing, “You need to hear me child,  I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can: clawed my way to victory, built my master plan. But now sweet child, the time has come my dear for you to take your place. Just.. Promise me you will try to be an  _ absolute _ disgrace.”

“But mother- what is it that you are asking of me?” Asked Mal, only to be met with a cackle. 

“I want you to give our people what they want most in the world. Freedom,”

“Freedom? But how?” 

“There are ways off the island you know..” Her mother purred, “You just have to be smart about it.. You must be sneaky.. For this to happen you’ll need to be removed from the island first and then I need you to obtain Fairy Godmother’s Wand. And once you do that I’ll need you to-” she broke off into a fit of hushed whispers which only Mal could hear.

Fear spread over the purple-haired girl’s face “But mother I don’t think I could-” 

Maleficent shushed her instantly, “Mal, I don’t think you understand what I am presenting you with here.. Total world domination! This is what we’ve always dreamed of Mal!  And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins! Don't you wanna be evil like me?” She pressured, grabbing her child by the jaw.

“Yes but-” She tried to interject, “Hey there! No buts! Now what do we always say? Daughter, hear me, this is not for us to ponder, this was preordained! You and I shall rule together, and have our freedom soon regained!” her mother declared.

“So what are we going to do?” She asked once more, a strangely warm smile settling on her lips that even made Mal queasy to see. The daughter huffed, “We're gonna be evil, we’ll never gonna think twice.. And spiteful.”

“Spiteful? That’s nice dear,” The evil fairy croaked, sitting once more on her leather throne. The evil fairy’s eyes bored into Mal, although the stare was not cold or vicious.. Merely, regarding. “You should thank your lucky stars you were born the girl you are…” she coughed weakly, blood suddenly pooling from her mouth, “My daughter.” 

_____

 

Unlike most days in Auradon, today was dark and unsettling. There was not another day Evie could remember in which the night was really.. Dark. There she stood, aside her mother and father, and her brother.. Well Ben was probably off with his girlfriend somewhere. 

“What are you looking at Daddy?” The princess chirped, placing her head on her father’s shoulder. Her father jumped slightly, as if the presence of Evie had frightened him. “Oh! Evie my dear,” He purred, kissing her forehead lightly. “There is some… um.. Suspicious activity happening on the Isle.. we’re having trouble deciphering what though.” 

It was true, the wails coming from the Isle were dying off in gentle waves as they met Evie’s ears. Green smoke in the shape of a dragon had filled their air, perhaps it was a celebration? Or no- a mourning rather? When her mother’s father had died, they had blown off fireworks in his memory and once after had a state of mourning. 

“Maybe someone died?” she offered, eyes cast towards the island.

“What makes you say that, honey-bear?” Her mother spoke up from the other side of her father. “Well, it looks like when we buried grandpa.. Fireworks, mourning.. Maybe someone died and this is their memorial,” she summarized with a subtle shrug. Her father stiffened at the words, “You think so? But that would mean… no.. she couldn’t have..” he pulled away from his daughter slowly, signaling for one of his guards to come forward. 

“Arrange for a meeting in the great hall… Maleficent is dead.”

______

“I’m just saying, maybe we should just send our regards? Cross the bridge and give them our condolences.” Suggested Genie loudly from the end of the table of the arguing adults.

“A fruit basket isn’t going to help Genie.. I doubt they’ll even want to speak to us in the first place.” Argued Aladdin from beside him.

“What if we just ignore it?! Would that be so bad? After all, Maleficent has done some horrible stuff like, poison apples, curse princesses to fall asleep, scare innocent creatures.. Oh- did I mention that time she cursed Aurora?!” Supplied Grumpy rather grumpily, at the other end of the table.

“That was pretty evil of her, I’m still afraid to fall asleep at night,” piqued up Aurora from beside her husband who instantly took her hand in comfort. 

It wasn’t often that the Council of Sidekicks met up with Royal Court, but this occasion was much too dangerous for one branch to deal with on their own. Evie remembered the first time she had sat in on a board meeting, she was five years old and had wandered into the meeting room on pure accident whilst roaming the castle. Her father never asked her to leave so she just stood next to her brother and tried to mimic him the best she could. She had always heavily disliked watching the adults bicker and once the yelling began, the child would always grasp her older brother’s hand. 

Things were much simpler in the Council of Sidekicks she learned when she was seven. Evie had traveled with Ben and their mother to meet the council one summer afternoon. It was less bickering and more funny jokes which Evie enjoyed a lot. Plus she was allowed her own chair, which she would sit in and draw funny pictures of the different council members (Grumpy had acted like he didn’t like it but when she smiled anyway and kissed him on the cheek, there was nothing stopping his blush and heavy smile). 

Today when Evie held Ben’s hand it was out of support and not fear, although that emotion certainly was playing low in her belly. Her father growled low in his seat, signaling the council to become silent. “What do you think son? What do you want to do..?” The King asked.

Evie sighed, she supposed it was only right for Ben to make the decision since he was to be crowned King.. and not her. 

“Well,” the to-be king made eye-contact with his sister who released his hand forlornly. “I think we should go over there- not all of us of course, just me.. and Evie of course. We’ll give our condolences.” He smiled, flashing that kingly attribute of charm of his towards the board. 

“Absolutely not!” Belle interjected from the side of the room, “My children are not leaving Auradon to go to the Isle! You two could get injured!” 

“They’re the only ones who can go Belle,” Flynn Rider spoke up suddenly, standing from his chair, “I know what it’s like to be a rogue.. They won’t respond well to people they know, but they’ve never met Evie or Ben.. maybe they’ll give them a chance?”

Belle sputtered, “But Evie hasn’t even agreed to this!”

“Mother. I can speak for myself,” Said Evie, standing from her royal chair and eyeing her mother. The princess eyed the rest of the court, “I think that it would be unkind to not send someone over to offer our condolences so… I propose a vote. If the majority will grant us access to the Isle, Ben and I will go over and bridge the diplomatic gap between the villains and the heroes ourselves.” 

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the council until the noise died down and King Beast cleared his throat. “So, all those in favor of Ben and Evie going to the Isle.. raise your hand.”

_______

 

Mal awoke to sunlight peeking through her dark curtains at a time much earlier than noon. She hadn’t been able to do much else besides sleep and drink since her mother’s death. She was now ruler of the Isle.. in so many terms. But so far she’d been avoiding all responsibility disposed onto her. 

With a huff she sat up in bed, finding restriction in the covers for the body in her bed had somehow woven herself both on top of and under the sheets of her bed. She growled predatorily, and threw her head in her hands. Old habits die hard they say, and Mal can’t help but agree with them as her eyes inspect the naked body of Uma, and the equally naked state of her body.

She couldn’t even  _ remember _ meeting up with Uma last night.. but she supposed that was for the best. 

Uma cracked an eye open almost on command, “Mm.. you’re up early Little Witch,” she purred seductively, rolling towards Mal’s body to pepper kisses up her pale back. Mal cringed, but didn’t move. “Yeah the damn sun was in my eyes.. kind of hard to sleep.” Mal muttered, lifeless eyes cast towards her mother’s staff leaning up in the corner. 

Uma finished her path up the spine of Mal to rest her chin on the purple-haired girl’s shoulder. “You should address the people today.. Some people are questioning your new rein..” She suggested softly, “I would hate to have to step in,” she then teased, biting her shoulder playfully.

“Like you would hate that,” Letting out a growl, Mal squirmed out of her grasp, “You should get dressed Shrimp.” She spat bitterly, not turning to look at Uma as she pulled on clothes. “Mal.. I was merely joking!” 

Mal opened her mouth to speak, but an insistent knocking on her door silenced her. “Mal! You have got to come see this!” called a very insistent Carlos from the other side of the chamber door. 

“Be out in a sec!” She called back, shrugging on her leather jacket. “You know Uma, you start hanging out here more often and people might start to think you’re in love with me.” She chided, but when she turned to her bed the woman was gone.

When Mal exited her tower she was met with the two smiling faces of Jay and Carlos which only bittered her mood. “What do you two imbeciles want?” she grumbled, although the words were laced with a sense of familiarity. They knew she didn’t actually hate her. 

“A limo crossed the bridge! It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before!” exclaimed Carlos who was silenced by Jay’s hand covering his mouth. “What the kid means to say is that.. We have visitors.. Royal visitors..” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Mal stiffened, it was not expected of the Royals to send visitors. A wicked smile laced her lips, “Oh really? Royals?” she purred. She placed her hand on her taller friend’s collar, “Jay, I want you to go and protect them from the others.. they can be a little roughed up but I have dibs.”

“But Mal-”

“Jay! Do as I say, they are our guests after all. Might as well let them know who’s in charge now,” She tightened her grip into his collar before pushing him towards the harbor. 

“As for you my pet,” she let a smile touch her lips as she turned to Carlos. “You’re smart right?” Carlos nodded. “Well good, because I need someone to keep an eye on that little barrier of ours. Anyone comes in or out, I want notes on it. What is it made of? How do we escape it?” She patted his chin lightly.

“Mal, is this about what your mom said? Because I don’t think it’s such a good idea.” Carlos croaked, rubbing his neck. Mal rolled her eyes, “Just do as I say okay?!” She snapped.

____

 

The Isle looked so close from the shore, that was the first thing Evie noticed as she surveyed the land around her. Fairy Godmother was just putting the finishing touches on the limo, and each flick of her wand made Evie that much more nauseous.  

“Nervous?” Ben asked as he moved to stand beside his sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t know what I feel honestly,” she replied, looking up at Ben. “I feel like.. It’s calling to me.. I think today something’s going to change.. I just hope it’s good.” She gushed, moving a stray piece of blue hair behind her ear. 

Ben laughed nervously, cheeks hinting red, “Well, I think anything with you involved must be good. You’re the best of us E, remember that.” He said gently, which was only met with a hum in response from Evie. 

“Everyone keeps saying that but they won’t even let me-”

“Let you what?”

“Let me hold a position of power! You’re being crowned king, someday Audrey will be king and where will that leave me? I have so much potential.. But nobody acknowledges it..”

Ben shrugged, “Maybe they’re just trying to protect you. You know how mom and dad are about these things..”

“They act like they’re afraid of me..”

“Children!” Cried Fairy Godmother from the limo, waving them over and promptly ending the conversation. “This is Terrance, your royal guard. If something were to go wrong all you would have to do is whistle and he would alert the Royal Squadron. Now, this limo is completely shielded, nothing but you two may re-enter once you leave.” 

“Thanks Fairy Godmother, it’s always been a pleasure having you assist us,” said Ben with that good-natured smile of his. The enchanted being smiled, “Look at you two, all grown up and about to take the first steps into diplomacy.. I remember when you were both.. Well, nevermind that.” She cracked, tears lining the corners of her eyes. They each hugged the fairy and set out on their way, climbing into the limo which would magically form the bridge. 

 

_____

 

When they first stepped out of the car they were immediately ostracized, a crowd formed yet nobody dare do anything more than growl or hiss. There were children, dirty and poor with quite literal rags as clothing. Their parents were nothing different. The stench which filled the air was almost menacing enough to make Evie turn back immediately. 

She felt foreign, but yet, was this not her kingdom too? 

A boy around their age made himself the forefront of the crowd, his long hair kept tight by the scarf wrapped around his head. He looked much like a teenage Tarzan, the way he stooped over much like a monkey. 

He wore a crooked smile which only became more sinister as Ben attempted to make his first impression. “Hello there, I am Prince Ben of Auradon and it is so, so good to finally meet you all-” The ape-like man grabbed his hand, “-oh! And you there have a very strong handshake.” Ben finished in a strangled cry. 

The boy’s eyes lightened and for a moment, it almost seemed like he was letting up on her brother until the boy used his free hand to punch the soon to-be king in between the ribs. Evie shrieked and the crowd around them burst into a fit of laughter. Evie watched in horror as her brother doubled over in pain, whimpered as the rogue boy focused on her, eyes glistening with evil, encouraging her to back up into the limo.

“Jay! That’s enough! What did I tell you, these are our guests are they not?” A mock-scold halted the boy in his tracks. He patted Evie on the head lightly and turned. The boy- assumedly Jay, seemed startled at the look of whomever had spoken.

“You.. changed,” he grumbled, moving to stand beside her. “Yes well, I figured we might as well woo our guests, yes?” The girl replied. 

Evie had never seen such a girl like the one standing before her. She was shorter than Evie with dark purple locks which cut off around her shoulders. The leader was wearing a black leather jacket with spray paint streaks of deep purple and green to match her hair. Her tight black pants armed with various pockets filled with all sorts of gadgets and combat boots made her intimidating, but what really spooked the princess was the crown around her head much like the one Ben would soon receive, gilded gold and resting crooked on her cranium.

Ben, who had regained his composure much faster than Evie had, quickly met with the leader to shake her hand. “Good morning, I am Prince Ben,” he greeted, shaking her gloved hand. “And this is my sister Princess Evie.”

The purple-haired girl chuckled lowly, “I know who you are Prince… however,” her sinister green glare suddenly met Evie’s soft brown. “Princess Evie? My mother never spoke of..” The girl’s green gaze regarded her in such a way which felt invasive, “Well, no matter. I am Mal. Daughter of Maleficent, ruler of this fine, fine dumpster we call our home.” 

“We are.. so sorry for your loss, we are grieving over in Auradon in ways you could not imagine,” Evie spoke up for the first time, her hand finding Ben’s for comfort. Mal paused, “Sorry? So sorry that you placed her here in this island with no real doctors? Sorry that she died of something she could have simply taken care of herself if she still had magic? Do you people even realize that you are the cause of her death? What you’ve done to the  _ Isle _ ?” Mal grew more and more vicious, her eyes glowing with rage.

“That was not our decision, it was our parents’. As was your parent’s decision to do evil deeds,” Ben spoke up. “We are not here to apologize for what was not our faults, we are here for strictly diplomatic reasons,”

There was a long pause, Mal narrowed her eyes, “Very well.” She growled, eyes fading back into their natural state. “DIZZY!” She called into the open air, and within seconds a girl with auburn hair spun up in space buns sped up next to the leader. Mal placed a hand in her on her head, “Ditz, I want you to show our guests our amenities, and then bring them by the harbor before noon for a feast,”

“And where are you going to be?” Inquired Ben shakily, scratching the back of his neck nervously and watching a very suspicious Mal back off into the crowd, “Well I do have some work I need to take care of. But don't you worry, Jay will protect you." Mal ran a tongue over her canines.

Jay, who had been more interested in pick-pocketing some old man than the exchange happening in front of him snapped to attention at the sound of his voice.

“You said you wanted diplomacy, Well, welcome to my wicked world. Enjoy.” 

 


	2. Fear is an excellent motivator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has a run in with the Evil Queen and the delinquents show Evie and Ben around the Isle.

There was a time where Mal had thought about the secretive Evil Queen offspring quite often. ‘Where was she now?’ Ten year old Mal had wondered while the Evil Queen dodged questions about her lineage at the dinner table at Christmas. She for sure was dead, right? Those tides should have knocked the basket right over once it reached deeper waters. Mal giggled at that, ‘Basket? More like Casket.’

 

Twelve year old Mal had been going through a tattling streak which was of course only abetted by her mother. She considered ratting out the queen then, especially when she had run out of things to tattle on. But once again, she kept her mouth shut tight about her little secret. 

 

But now, twenty-one year old Mal knew the power she held in her hands for keeping such a secret hidden for so long. So when she appeared at the Evil Queen’s doorstep, she didn’t even care for knocking. Instead, she entered the house in full stride, much like her mother would have. 

 

The queen was surrounded by mirrors, as she loved to do for her own vanity. It was like a fun house, except all the mirrors were shattered and really the state of the house was quite unsettling. Each wall was lined with broken mirrors with the Queen herself sitting in a depressive state on a bench in the middle of her living room.

 

“You know, that’s like two hundred years of bad luck,” chided Mal as she entered the room, ”Mother probably wouldn’t have stood for you moping, now would she?” The queen had been the most upset about the occasion, after all her mother and the queen had been accomplices and friends.. if that was ever a thing you could be with Maleficent. 

 

“Don’t start with me young lady, we both know how hard you mourned that night. How Uma had to pry you off of her body, Carlos and Jay had to spend all night bandaging your wounds and then caring for you the next day,” The Evil Queen replied, a vicious bite behind her words. “So don’t you sass me about mourning little girl.”

 

Mal tutted her tongue, “That’s no way to talk to someone of my power. You know, that’s why I’m in charge now and you aren’t. My mother saw that while you fail to pay your dues, I’ve actually met my potential in surplus.” She fought back. Mal let her green gaze fall on the queen, before sighing sadly, “Look, this has been hard on the whole island. Mother was a true visionary among the subjects, and well… even I miss her. But it’s time to get over it and take back your stake in the game before I give it to someone else.” Mal sympathized, moving to sit next to the Queen.

 

There was a long silence before Mal continued, “Anywho, I’ve come with news that might interest you. News of your daughter actually.” She watched the queen suddenly freeze in horror. “How do you know about that?” the Evil Queen demanded, but Mal only continued, “The Royal Welcome Wagon came to endorse me on my reign of terror.. or something like that. I’ve sent them on a wild goose chase with Dizzy for the time being, I plan to treat them at Ursula’s for a lunch meeting. Prince Ben and Princess Evie should arrive around noon,”

 

The Evil Queen gasped, “Princess Evie? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, she introduced herself as Princess Evie- I’m guessing it’s short for something.. Evelyn.. Evangelica..  _ Evangeline _ ..” Mel listed off, wishing for a rise out of the queen.

 

“I must see her!” Demanded the queen

 

“And you will, after all you are invited to lunch..”

 

“No! I mustn’t meet her in public,” Cried the mother, but still desperate to see her child. “Bring her here, I’ll talk to her here.” The Queen pleaded, eyes searching Mal’s for any sort of remorse. Mal attempted to look away, but with no luck she could only groan in frustration. 

 

“Okay fine! But If I do this you are going to owe me a favor..”

 

_____

 

“So! Here in the market place we have a couple of stores: Dr. Facillier’s Haunted Hexes- none of them work under the barrier of course, but their fun to look at and decorate with. When he’s not at his store he’s the headmaster of our school too-, Mother Gothel’s Brothel and Inn, The Red Queen’s Croquet Club.., Oh! And this is my store!” Dizzy rattled off proudly, hand extended towards the colorful sign and building. 

 

“The.. Curl up and Dye?” Ben read off nervously. “Isn’t she beautiful? Mal, Jay, and Carlos helped me give it a paint job once I got the go ahead from granny.”

 

“Granny?” inquired Evie, admiring the sign hanging above the store.

 

“Yeah! Grandma Tremaine!” replied the child happily.

 

“So that would mean you’re.. Cinderella’s niece?” 

 

“Yep! Although Momma and Granny don’t like to talk about her. They say that if she really cared about me she would come visit over Thanksgiving or Christmas.” Dizzy shrugged, ultimately unaffected, “She waltzed out of our lives and never looked back.”

 

Evie’s brow furrowed, her eyes meeting Bens sadly. She was almost positive that Cinderella didn’t even know of Dizzy’s existence, but what difference would it make if she did? Dizzy was still on the Isle and not in Auradon. Planting a sad smile on her face, Evie bent down to talk to Dizzy on her own level.

 

“Do you do other people’s hair?” She asked, changing the subject.

 

“Well.. not officially, grandma thinks I’m too young. But I do Mal’s all the time! And Carlos too!” Dizzy exclaimed before rising onto her tiptoes to faux-whisper something to Evie, “Sometimes when I’m lucky, Jay even lets me braid his hair!”

 

“Hey! Consider yourself lucky squirt, not just anyone can touch these beautiful locks,” Jay butted in from his silence, patting the ten year old’s head. 

 

“Well, do you think you could maybe do my hair?” The princess asked, igniting an inhuman sequel to rise from the child. “Oh-Em-Gee! You want  _ me _ to do  _ your _ hair?!”

 

Evie blushed, “Nothing too extreme of course, but yeah!” 

 

The two girls entered the store, leaving Ben and Jay on the outside alone. 

 

“So tell me Jay, how do people like Dizzy live on the island?” asked Ben, watching the two girls from the doorway. Jay growled, placing a heavy hand on the prince’s shoulder. “What’s that supposed to mean exactly?”

 

Ben laughed nervously, shrugging off the scavenger’s hand. “Well, she’s just.. Relatively happy here. Everyone I’ve met so far has been rather unpleasant but then she.. She’s just really.. Nice.”

 

“Well, most the people living on the Isle aren’t supposed to be here,” Jay explained with a shrug, “Before Maleficent was caught and trapped here, your father was pretty paranoid about evil people in his kingdom. Your father never had an evil villain interrupt his happily ever after- not really anyway- so he didn’t know what to look for. Anyone who had so much as sold a villain a newspaper was considered guilty of evil crimes and were placed here. Twenty percent of our citizens are those who aren’t supposed to be here, but they’ve been wronged by your father and refuse to ask for passage over the bridge to live under his rule.”

 

Ben was dumbfounded, the Auradon history books never depicted anything in that light. Was what Jay was saying true? 

 

“And then those like Dizzy, she’s got an evil and wild streak in her.. We just don’t usually use her for those purposes. She’s a sweet kid.. But you should see the type of warfare that kid can bring.” He shook his head in astonishment. 

 

“I hope I’ll never have to see it,” commented Ben forlornly. There was an awkward pause with the girls not around to push on the conversation. Ben tugged on the neck of his suit jacket, “What’s down there?” he asked, motioning towards a darkened alleyway going towards the other end of the island. 

 

“Oh. You do not want to go down there, trust me man.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because it leads to the harbor, you’d either get injured or robbed within the first minute of being down there.”

 

“I think I’ll be fine Jay,” Ben rolled his eyes, “There are my people.. Or at least they will be. They need to meet me.. See my face.” Grumbling, Jay crossed his arms, “It’s your funeral man, but don’t think Mal will save your ass.” 

 

Ben only ignored his escort and began to walk away from the store.

 

____

 

“Oh my god Dizzy! My hair looks amazing!” Exclaimed Evie as she inspected her new locks in the shattered mirror. Dizzy had deepened the color of blue in her hair so that it almost resembled the night sky, but let it fade lighter as her hair got longer. No longer was her hair straight and stiff like most princesses, but curled lightly on one side and braided in tight braids on the other. If one did not see the royal crest on her jacket, Evie could easily be mistaken for an Isle resident. “Thank you so much!”

 

“Please! It was nothing, I’ve been wanting to get you out of that boring royal stiff haircut all day,” Dizzy replied, before soon realizing what she had said and growing embarrassed. Evie didn’t miss a beat and shook her head, “I guess you’re right.. It was a little average wasn’t it?”

 

Dizzy grabbed her broom from the corner and began sweeping. Evie twirled a blue strand on the end of her finger and admired her new hairstyle. Suddenly, an idea hit her so positively crazy, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to voice it.

 

_ What would Ben say? _ She felt herself ask, before mentally rolling her eyes,  _ To hell with Ben, this is what my heart wants to do. _

 

A pause. “So Dizzy.." a bated breath,"I was wondering.. What if I took you home with me? Is that something you would want?” 

 

Dizzy immediately stopped sweeping, her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning while excitement flowed through her, “Wait really?! I could live with you? In the kingdom?! I would lo-” and then a sudden realization of reality brought her back down. Evie watched the slow deflation into sadness, “I can’t. I’d love to though.. really!” She mumbled, starting to sweep again.

Evie frowned, “What?! Why? You were just so excited Dizzy!”

 

The girl shrugged, “I’m needed here.. Mom and Granny would be all alone..” she sighed, “Plus it’s just not how things are done here on the Isle. Intelligent, strong, loyal, and evasive, those are all things Isle kids must be, it’s an acronym. And the loyal part.. Well it’s the most important part of it all. We can’t all be intelligent or strong- not always. But we can always be loyal- that’s something the heroes never were to us. It’s what drives us apart.” Dizzy explained, sweeping the excess hair into the pan to dispose of.

 

Evie felt stumped, could the people of this place really not be helped by her? “What if-”

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” purred an unknown voice from the door. Evie could see from the mirror a man dressed in red and wearing black eyeliner- but the most distinguishable description of the man was his hook which hung from his left hand. “Did little miss firefly meet a pretty pink princess?”

 

Evie stood up from her chair to stand face to face with the menacing boy. Dizzy growled, “What do you want Hook? Haven’t you already taken enough?” 

 

The pirate smiled a delicious smile, “It’s tax day, Uma wants her money in advance,” he sneered in his thick Scottish accent, tongue running over his canines, “So come on, cough up the cash.”

 

Evie narrowed her eyes, “Dizzy who is this?” she asked, suddenly standing in front of Dizzy protectively. 

 

“He’s a part of Uma’s crew, he’s basically her messenger hawk.” Dizzy explained shakily, making a move towards the cash register to fish out the money.

 

The boy took his eyes off of Dizzy and moved them back to Evie, a glinting gold tooth glistening in the light. “Oh forgive me, where are my manners?” He stepped forward and bowed lowly to Evie, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles, “Harry Hook, son of the infamous Captain Hook, and First Mate of the Crimson Kraken.”

 

Evie scoffed and removed her hand, “I’d say the pleasure’s all mine but that’d be a lie,” she growled. Unlike a normal person, Harry took her words as a compliment and with a low chuckle he replied, “Ha! That’s nice, you trying to act all tough,” He ran the sharp end of his hook lightly down the side of her face, “When in reality we just can’t touch you because you little gal pal Mal’s already called dibs on you.”

 

“Dibs? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means, that if I were to in any way inflict harm to that pretty little head of yours, Uma would never hear the end of it, and by extension Uma would do something horribly unpleasant to me.” 

 

“That goes for Dizzy too, Hook.” growled a very displeased Jay from the doorway, “Touch her head and I might just throw you in the brig myself.” Instantly Hook turned, accidentally scraping Evie in the process. Both Evie and Hook’s eyes widened at the event. It wasn’t deep, barely a graze, but she was bleeding true and true. 

 

Harry wiped the blood stain off on the fabric of Evie’s clothes, turning back to Dizzy, “Until tomorrow you little rodent,” he growled before storming off. 

 

Evie wiped at the cut on her cheek, hissing at the burn it left behind. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that pig,” apologized Jay, handing her his scarf to stop the bleeding, “He’s just an asshat who thinks his job makes him king of the Isle.” 

 

“Well of course he does, he’s a Hook.” Dizzy rolled her eyes sarcastically. 

 

Evie watched the world move around outside before a sudden realization dawned on her.

 

“Jay, where’s Ben?”

 

____

 

Mal had made sure everything was secure, the private dining area upstairs at Ursula’s provided enough privacy, but also enough publicity with the animosity of the crooks and villains downstairs. The scouts had told her Jay was almost at Ursula’s, although that was all they would reveal. 

 

Mal sat at the end of the table, lost in thought while beside her at the table sat Carlos de Ville, simultaneously scribbling away into a notebook and stuffing himself with his prepared plate from the feast on the table. “It doesn’t make sense,” Carlos muttered to himself, scratching his head.

 

“What doesn’t make sense?”

 

“Well, the amount of energy a magical barrier held out for this long, would need some serious power guiding it. I have the first two factors for what makes the field.. But I don’t know what the last two ingredients are in the puzzle.” Carlos explained, holding up his book to show equations among equations formulated out. 

 

“Well don’t think too hard on it, I’ll find it out.” Mal promised, reaching forward to ruffle his hair gently. 

 

“Thanks Mal.” They’d always had had a great brother-sister dynamic. When he was just seven, Mal had found him shivering in the cold outside his mother’s home. Apparently he’d failed to get her some fur coat she desperately wanted and had grounded him, his punishment was: sleep the night outside. Mal, fourteen at the time and practically starved for a friend, had given him half of a forgotten sandwich she’d kept in her backpack. She talked him out of a hard place and after that he’d followed her home like a lost puppy. 

 

Suddenly the heavy wooden door to the dining area opened and a mischievous looking Uma appeared in Mal’s hardening green gaze. “Uma, you can’t be in here for this, it’s why I didn’t send for you,” The young self-proclaimed queen had half a mind to yell at Uma as she sauntered towards her, practically ignoring Carlos and placing herself upon her lap. 

 

“You come into my own restaurant and don’t even seek me out? I’m offended,” Uma hissed into her ear, “Am I not good enough to hear what the great Maleficent wants with the royal family?” 

 

Mal sighed, leaning the side of her head against Uma who only nipped her earlobe lightly in response. She rose a hand to place at the base of Uma’s neck, “It’s better if you don’t know.. I don’t even quite know how to word what I want anyway.” She told her honestly, “I want control of Auradon, I want freedom from this hell-hole.. I want people to actually listen to me.”

 

Carlos tried not to eavesdrop, beginning to scarf down a portion of rice while watching the wooden door open once again. 

 

Uma smiled a delicious smile and tilted Mal’s chin towards hers. And just like that, their lips met like fire and ice, a hissing burning building inside Mal. They broke quickly, Mal’s eyes hardening instead of softening. “I have a surprise for you, want to see?” whispered Uma to her.

 

“Might as well,” sighed Mal, pulling away. 

 

Uma looked to the guard at the door and signaled him with a snap of her fingers, to which he responded by opening the side door. A very excited looking Harry Hook entered through a side door with a bound and gagged Ben at his side. 

 

Mal frowned, “Uma.. what did you do?” she demanded. “You just killed our only chance at getting our asses out of this Isle!” 

 

Uma shook her head, “No.. I gave us leverage. Now they’ll have to set us free, because  _ we _ have the king.”

 

“We? There’s no we, Shrimp. It’s just me. How many times do I have to spell it out? I’m in charge.” Mal snapped towards her partner, moving to stand, sending Uma flying off of her in a heap.

 

Mal sauntered over to Ben, who wore a mystified look on his face. She ran a finger down his jawline. “I’m sorry it had to come to this Ben, truly.” She pursed her lips in such a way there was no telling if she was being sincere or not with her words, “Some of my.. Colleagues don’t understand the barrier between Evil and just.. Well, stupid.” 

Suddenly she sensed a body approach her, but when she turned it was just Carlos coming to stand next to her. “Mal, we’re holding the next king hostage… this is a bad idea, you need to let him go.”

 

____

 

“Give me back my brother!” demanded Evie as she stormed into the room, eyes dark and serious as she took in the scene around her. Mal and some dark-skinned african woman had been sharing an intimate moment by the window which she’d just broken with her outcry. The princess felt as if this were something she perhaps shouldn’t have witnessed, but there was no going back now.

 

“Calm down Evie, it’s fine.” Stressed Ben in a chair at the table, suddenly capturing Evie’s attention. She’d been so set on setting Mal straight that she hadn’t noticed him at the center table. “Ben!” Evie cried, running towards her brother, hugging him around his shoulders. 

 

“This isn’t over Uma,” Mal warned the pirate-girl as she removed herself from her, choosing instead to meet the royals at the table. “I’ve been dealing with much more important business this afternoon, and none of it concerned that puppy you call a prince.” she mused towards princess. “We had a little.. mishap in our ranks, I’m sure you know how it is. But don’t worry.. It’ll all be dealt with and the man who took Ben will be punished.”

 

“I’d hate to be him,” commented Carlos from Ben’s side as he bit into a stale piece of bread. When Evie seemed to not recognize him, he took the liberty in standing in order to shake the princess’s hand, “Carlos De Vil, pleasure to meet you,” he said with a mouthful of bread.

 

“Being evil doesn’t mean not having manners Carlos,” sighed Mal as she began to dish herself up at the table. Carlos rolled his eyes and swallowed his bite, “I know that, mom. All this food’s just so bland it’s hard to swallow.”

 

“You say that, but you’ll end up being the one to eat the most of it,” said Jay suddenly from the door in a form of greeting, Dizzy running up from behind him to take her seat next to Evie at the table. 

 

“Uh Mal? I had a little security problem downstairs.. Seems I wasn’t invited here?” Jay asked pointedly, to which the purple-haired pixie only huffed. “Uma..” she grumbled, turning to the dark-skinned beauty who had yet to move from the window sill. 

 

“Just sit down and eat Jay.. I’m going to deal with her later,” said Mal, motioning to the food. 

 

“You should try this,” Ben said suddenly with a mouth full of food, pointing to the seagull soup, “It’s honestly better than Luminere’s chicken noodle soup, Eve.” Evie smiled politely and fished out some soup for her to try, taking a hesitant sip from her slightly crooked spoon. 

“Well I’d send you back there to get the recipe from Mama Ursula herself but.. I don’t think that’d blow over well,” hummed Mal, her eyes sparkling under the chamber chandelier above. 

 

There was a moment of hushed noise; the children eating their fill, Dizzy and Evie whispering about some fashion piece, and the boy’s soft banter back and forth. Over it all, Mal’s eyes found Evie’s easily, dark and inviting brown meeting bright and alluring green over the multitude of food. Mal raised an eyebrow smoothly, sipping from her glass of what appeared to be wine. Evie smiled back, cheeks tinting a soft pink. 

 

“So Ben,” Mal said suddenly, her eyes breaking away from the contact to look at Ben. “The reason for this lunch, is simple, we Isle kids need to make a request for something we’ve been unrightfully given. Do you think, within your reign over Auradon... we could possibly see our freedom within the future?”

 

Ben coughed loudly, as if the question had taken him by surprise. “Honestly? No, I don’t think there’s any hope for you guys to achieve your freedom. It’s not me, believe me. It’s the people of Auradon. The Royal Court would be very against it. I know your mother has passed Mal but, for some of the people on the court, their fears and evils are very much still alive.”

 

“Ben-” Evie tried to butt in, but he simply ignored her.

 

“And then there’s the question of nurture vs. nature and how do we make sure those who are dangerous stay within the Isle? For example, you would be a high level within the scoring range so you would never be able to leave. I just.. Don’t realistically see it happening with the royal court still having so much of a say within today’s politics.” He continuted

 

“But Ben-”

 

“So you mean that you couldn’t just tell your people how it was going to be? You’re king, Ben do you realize the power that holds?” Mal asked, slicing into her meal, “I find that fear is an excellent motivator to get people to do what you want.”

 

“Sure, but I wouldn’t want to be a tyrant.”

 

It was then that Evie noticed how clear and concise Mal was, with every fleck in her voice or movement of her body. It wasn’t cold, if anything it was curious. Curious on how Ben would react to certain triggers and the reasoning behind each trigger.

 

Luckily for Ben, he didn’t have many, and when he laughed lightly Mal seemed to figure that out quickly.

____

 

There was really only one stretch of land on the Isle that actually resembled a beach, except there was no sand, just a dark wooden pier with the water occasionally seeping through the wood and flooding the planks. 

 

Sometimes things washed ashore that no one really had an explanation for. Debris from Auradon mainly, but sometimes there were jewels and rings, stuff that people would kill for on the Isle. Today though, there was only the occasional wave breaking through the cracks in the wood. 

 

The boys were leading the little group back to the limo, but Mal had decided to hang back with Evie, watching the Evil Queen’s castle move closer towards them in the distance. She had to break the ice somehow.... she just had to figure out how.

 

“So tell me Evie, before today I had never heard about you. Why is that?”

 

Evie, who had been walking a little behind Mal with her eyes cast nervously to the ground, looked up from her thoughts and shrugged. “Well, Mom and Dad don’t especially like the paparazzi. Ben gets the most of it because he’s going to be king. He’s been training to be king his entire life. Then our parents get the other half, but I guess it’s better this way, Mom and Dad say that they want me to have a mostly normal life- whatever that means.” She muttered to herself stepping up to walk beside the villain. 

 

“Why does Ben have to be the one to rule your people? Do your parents not believe in you?” Mal asked, hiding a conniving smile by turning her head towards the horizon and adding, “My mother always wanted the best for me, taught me everything she knew about ruling the people of the Isle.”

 

Evie narrowed her eyes, now troubled by Mal’s words, “It’s not like  _ that _ . My parents believe in me.. I’m just not in line to be on the throne.” Mal rolled her eyes at that, “Seriously? Ben. A King? I’ll tell you one thing, that kid might have some weird boyish charm, but if he tried to get one of my boys to bow down.. well.. he’d have another thing coming.”

 

“I know! That’s what we’ve been trying to work with him on. Honestly he even has trouble relating to the working class in Auradon. He’s nice and hospitable, but sometimes people just want to be impressed before they’ll listen,” Mal made sure to tuck hat tid-bit away for later. 

 

The group approached an open mouthed cave, dark rocks dripping salty fluids from the roof. “Well, for the record,” Mal said, placing a hand on Evie’s arm lightly, “I think you would make a pretty badass Queen of Auradon.”

 

Evie’s skin burned under Mal’s touch, although she couldn’t help but lean into the contact, yearning for the touch of the evil spawn.  _ ‘Wait, what are you doing Evie! She’s the enemy!’ _ she thought to herself,  _ ‘Enemy? Is she really that bad?’ _

“This way is a shortcut back to the bridge, it’s not actually a cave but a tunnel.” Mal faintly heard one of the boys explain to the to-be king.

At the mouth of the cave Evie turned towards Mal, taking one of her hands in hers, “Look Mal, I’m flattered bu-” Evie was cut off by Mal’s finger against her lips to shush her. Mal looked.. Nervous? Conflicted? 

 

“Look, Evie.. I’m going to be straight with you. I was going to ambush this on you, but I see now that you deserve to be led into this lightly. I want to be someone you can trust,” Mal’s green gaze dropped to her feet, “If you go into this cave and keep going, we’re going to meet a fork in the road. If you go to the left, eventually you’ll be met with a staircase. If you go up that staircase, you’ll get your answer on why you’re treated so differently.”

 

“What’s up there?”

 

“That’s what I can’t answer. You’ll be perfectly safe… but it will change your world.”

 

___

 

Evie felt as if she were doing something wrong by going the wrong way. Mal had said she’d be safe didn’t she? The cave was dark in this area, and Evie felt the ongrowing suspicion that she’d been lead ary by the queen of mischief herself. 

 

But then she noticed the lone light ahead, had that always been there?  She approached the light, and as she grew closer she noticed the staircase, a spiral one made of black metal. She tapped it with her toe lightly when she approached.

___

The door was open when she finally climbed the stairs and entered the building which seemed to be a house. “Hello?” She called into the house, causing a stir from the next room over. “Yes! Uh, come in child!” A deep and boisterous voice called. 

 

Evie entered the house slowly, closing the door behind her as she made the trek to the next room. She stood in the archway and took in her soundings. The room was lined with mirrors upon mirrors, and sitting there in the middle of the room was the Evil Queen herself!

 

Aghast, the girl stepped back in shock. “Oh my,” purred the evil queen, rising from her chair. “How I’ve missed you so.” she stepped towards the princess, but with each step the princess took another backwards until she was stopped by a table in her way. The evil queen stopped in front of her and smiled a dangerous smile, reaching out to caress her daughter’s face gently. 

 

The pure gentleness of the queen’s touch sent Evie aback. Were those tears in her eyes, “My 

My, you truly are the fairest of them all,” the villain sighed, “My daughter.”

 

Evie almost collapse in shock, “D-Daughter? That means-”

 

“Yes child, I am your mother. And you, Evangeline, have been away from home for too long…”


	3. Secrets Will Destroy The New Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie learns the truth, Mal does what she knows how to best, and Jay begins a new chapter in the lives on the Isle.

Mal had been standing in the front of the Evil Queen’s tower door for approximately twenty-three minutes, leaning against the crumbling stone railing which led up the stairs into the tower. Her arms were crossed, she was becoming impatient, and could only possibly wait eleven more minutes for Evie to exit the building before she went in for her herself. Eleven more minutes, thirty four in total, which made it seem both as she wasn’t keeping them on a time limit, and that she wasn’t growing desperate. It was a good plan, all things considered.

 

When the princess did exit the building seven minutes later, she seemed distraught, clutching a mysterious item within the palm of her hand. Her brown eyes met Mal’s and all at once she all but collapsed into the villain’s body in a heavy sob, arms wrapping around her shoulders. Mal, who had been standing with her arms crossed obviously wasn’t prepared for such an intrusion on her personal space. 

 

Awkwardly she slowly moved her arms to settle around the girl’s midsection stiffly, unsure of how to react. Her skin burned at the contact and her cheeks flushed. What was this feeling in her stomach? She hated it, hated the feeling that Evie had inflicted on her. She had half a mind to throw her off of her body, patting her shoulder awkwardly. 

 

The blue-haired girl released her within a second once she noticed the scowl upon Mal’s features. “She.. she’s my mom.. It all checks out.” she whispered softly, gathering her words in such a way as if she still didn’t quite believe it. 

 

“Well what happened in there?” Mal asked in a demanding tone which fell on deaf ears as Evie moved to sit on the steps. Evie’s tears flowed freely, “My parents never told me... If I’d known...” she cried softly.

 

Mal felt like rolling her eyes and calling the princess a cry-baby… but something within her held her back. She pursed her lips, taking pity on the poor girl and crouching to her level. “Hey now,” she hummed, moving her gloved hands to wipe away the stray tears which streaked the princess’ face. “You’re too pretty to be crying, it might actually break what's left of my heart,” she teased softly. The princess huffed out a laugh, her eyes meeting Mal’s. 

 

“Your parents probably didn’t know, and even if they did, can you really blame them for keeping it a secret?” 

 

Evie sighed. Mal was right, she supposed, but that recognition didn’t make her feel any better about her situation. 

 

The princess got to her feet wordlessly, wobbling slightly before righting herself. “Well, we better not keep my brother waiting. I’m going to go home and sleep for a year.” She joked lightly, but Mal only remained silent. 

 

The purple-haired pixie stepped back, tilting her head in the direction of the limo. “Do you want to be alone? It’s not too far of a walk.”

 

Evie smiled softly, then truly thought it over. “I don’t want you to leave Mal,” she responded truthfully, “Although I don’t think I could keep up a conversation.. I need to think.”

 

“I’ll be as silent as a mouse then.”

 

They walked in silence, arms brushing each other’s from time to time, but mostly stayed uneventful. Mal felt something uneasy inside of her, and she didn’t know if she liked it or not. After a while of thinking for herself, she decided she didn’t like the butterflies, and wished to damn Evie for what she made her feel. 

 

Mal was evil. She knew that for certain. The high she got from doing bad deeds, controlling and manipulating others, and making her subjects bleed, was indescribable. But the feeling she felt in her gut when the princess had hugged her, felt just as good if not better than doing evil deeds. And that scared Mal more than anything her mother had ever warned her about.

 

___

 

“Where the hell did you go!” cried Jay as they approached the limo. The long haired boy had a handful of some colorful candy in one hand and a can of some sugary drink in the other. “You lost your chance to eat chocolate. This shit is awesome!”

 

Carlos then exited the car, a Twizzlers string hanging from his mouth like a piece of hay in a farmer’s. “I did what you said Jay and look! It worked!” He exclaimed, holding up Ben’s watch with a gleeful expression. 

 

Mal rolled her eyes, “You think that’s something Carlos? Stealing from Ben is like stealing from a baby!” she snorted, reaching into her pocket to pull out a silver and gold ring from which she’d taken from Ben’s finger, Evie gasped in astonishment. “This is what it’s like to play in the big leagues,” claimed Mal.

 

Jay shook his head, “Ladies, ladies please! I believe this-” he pulled the king’s wallet, “and this-” the king’s sunglasses, “shows who the real here master is.”  The three delinquents giggled at each other’s antics. Carlos applauded Jay as he took a mock bow. 

 

“Did you guys all mug my brother?” Evie asked, leaning against the limo casually.

 

Mal shrugged, grabbing the King’s property from the boys’ hands, “I’m not sure it’s mugging if we return the items. Think of it more as… a lesson on thievery and mischief.” she hummed, placing the objects in Evie’s hands.

 

“Evie, come on!” called Ben from the limo, but suddenly Evie was just not in the mood for her brother, tossing his belongings through the door, smiling contently when Ben muttered a groan of pain in response. 

 

She took Mal’s hands in hers, ignoring the peering eyes of Jay and Carlos as she smiled at the delinquent. “Thank you Mal, for everything you’ve shown me today. In all honesty, I’m still trying to figure out how to wrap my mind around that last part but…. I hope to see you again someday,” she said, turning to the boys, “All of you.” she reached out to ruffle Carlos’ hair. 

 

When she turned back to Mal, she noticed the tight-lipped smile the girl wore, accompanied by the glowing of her ever fluorescent green optics. It wasn’t an evil glare, but some sort of possessive spark inside of Mal. Evie felt anchored and confused, nature or not, this was not her home. But then why did she want to stay so badly?

 

Mal closed her eyes and sighed softly before reopening her eyes, “I’ll see you Princess, maybe one day we can meet outside of… all this,” Mal replied, squeezing her hands before dropping them. 

 

___

 

Jay and Carlos walked away from the scene, the lights of the limo moving over the bridge leaving the Isle once again in a cloud of darkness. 

 

“Bro, did you see that?” Carlos asked Jay, pointing back to Mal who hadn’t left the bridge yet.

 

“See what?”

 

“Mal and Evie, they were like… all touchy and weird for a second there.”

 

Jay shrugged, “Dunno man, Evie and Mal? Mal knows that’s a bad idea. Plus she has Uma to keep her bed warm.” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Mal doesn’t like Uma, she just likes the control she has over her.”

 

Jay pushed Carlos playfully, “Kind of like the control she has over you?” He laughed, ruffling the younger boy’s hair, “Now come on, we need to go find Harry before Mal does.”

  
  


____

 

Mal’s mood was immediately soured when the limo disappeared from her view. A scowl met her lips and the purple-haired girl felt pent up with tension. She wanted to punch something, wanted to make someone hurt. But why? Why did she feel so angry all of a sudden?

 

With Evie it felt as if she was floating, but now that the princess was gone she felt as if she were drowning all over again with the responsibilities she held. 

 

‘It’ll all be different when we’re free…’ she told herself as she approached the dark and intimidating statue of her mother at the mouth of the empty port. She recalled how her mother had posed for hours for the statue and had put Mal in a cage so she wouldn’t wander off or get in the way.

 

“Mother,” she greeted the statue warily, some small flicker of hope wishing that the metal statue would take pity on her and respond. When such did not happen she continued her trek home through gritty alley ways and ugly side streets.

 

The apartment was unchanged when she entered, the exception being the blue captain’s hat resting on the rotting wooden table in the middle of her dining room, she would think she was alone. But she could never be so lucky, could she?

 

She took off the crooked crown which sat on her head and ripped off each fingerless glove carelessly, setting them on the table beside the hat. She grabbed the open bottle of rum from the table, ‘Did she start without me?’ 

 

She climbed the stairs promptly, opening the door to her chamber with a creak of the metal door. Uma was there as predicted, practically naked before her, save for the mere cloth coverings she called bra and underwear. Mal raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by the display. “You’re lucky I didn’t throw you in the brig as well,” she commented dryly, sipping from the bottle clutched in her left hand. 

 

Uma smiled shyly, “You wouldn’t do that Mal, believe it or not, I have as much of an effect on you as you do on me. I’m yours.” Uma stood from her position on the bed, placing her cool hands on Mal’s hips. Mal laughed at the statement, taking another swig. “You may be mine, but I am certainly not yours Shrimp.”

 

“ _ Mhm _ ,” The sea pirate hummed, as if she didn’t believe the statement, beginning to unzip Mal out of her outfit. “You know, about what happened today… I guess I was jealous about you parading th-these nobodies like they were yours,” she pulled Mal’s top off, licking her lips at the sight her bare chest. “-no bra huh? Cheeky- Anyway… you’ve never even given me the slightest nod in public.”

 

“Well I called dibs on them Uma, they were my toys, not yours.” Mal reasoned, letting her lover unbutton her pants. Uma’s brow furrowed, “Yeah? Well I called dibs on you! And that Evie chick had her mitts all over you..” she growled.

 

The mentioning of the princess suddenly made Mal stiffen, and once her pants were gone she took no time before wrapping her hand around the girl’s dreads and holding her to where they were level with one another. 

“Uma, tell me, who’s in charge?” whispered Mal crisply against Uma’s ear before moving down to attach her lips to the dark-skinned girl’s neck. Uma moaned at the contact, but the lack of words leaving her mouth caused Mal to tighten her hold on the girl. “...y-you are,” moaned Uma.

 

Mal withdrew herself from the girl and pushed her onto the bed with little to no remorse. She placed her foot square on Uma’s chest and pressed her onto her back. “Who’s in charge?” she climbed on top of the girl, straddling her waist but not allowing the girl to touch her. Her hands clung to her wrists and moved them above her head. “You are,” Uma answered.

 

Mal hummed leaning down to capture the girl’s lips in a harsh and forceful kiss, biting her lower lip as she pulled away, “And you better believe it.” 

 

Mal reached down to grab the bottle of rum, but instead of taking a swig for herself she placed it against Uma’s lips. “Drink.” She ordered, green eyes dark and lustful as she gazed into Uma’s brown. The pirate obeyed, letting the liquid fall down her throat until Mal was satisfied. 

 

As Mal pulled the bottle away she let the rum drip onto Uma’s chest in the shape of an ‘M’. She chuckled lowly, leaning down to lick up the golden liquid from her lover’s dark skin. She dropped the bottle to the floor and moved Uma so that she was on her stomach with her legs bending off of the bed. Mal chuckled callously, “Remember Shrimp, don’t move or else you’ll be punished.”

 

______

 

As soon as the siblings had exited the limo it was as if they’d just exited a war zone. Fairy Godmother had even taken out her wand for the occasion and had wasted no time in teleporting the three of them into their parents’ wing.

 

“Oh Ben! Evie!” Cried Belle as she moved to hug her children, kissing them each on the cheeks. “They didn’t hurt you did they? We had Prince Eric set sail to circle the island and keep an eye on you, but once you’d moved to the heart of the island we couldn’t see you!” 

 

Evie felt her father’s arms wrap around her and in return she practically melted into the embrace, nuzzling into his broad chest. “You mother was worried helplessly! I almost had to send in the guards to calm her down.” He received a pointed look from Belle and added sheepishly, “Oh wait- that was me.” Evie giggled at her father’s antics. “I missed you too Dad,” she replied in a whisper.

 

“Evie! What did you do to your hair!” Demanded Belle, running her fingers through her daughter’s new braids and Isle looks. Ben opened his mouth to speak, “She played dress up with one of the Isle kids and came out looking like a punk!” he exclaimed, causing Evie to run a hand through her hair self-consciously. 

 

“Is that so?” Belle hummed, tilting Evie’s chin up with her delicate finger and whispering, “Well I like it!”

 

After a few moments of catching up, it was time to get down to the root of it:

 

“So Ben, aren’t you going to tell us what happened?” Asked the queen, moving to the window seat to pour tea for her and her children. Ben rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “Well, what is there to say? We didn’t meet any of the core four, but we did meet their children. Mal, who is Maleficent’s daughter is the new ‘Queen of the Isle’.” He informed his, using air-quotes around Mal’s unofficial title.  

 

Evie took her spot at the window, brown eyes searching across the water to the Isle. “Her mom passed it down to her.. it seems there’s some sort of order there.”

 

“Order? I wouldn’t call what we saw today order Eve, seriously that entire place was a shipwreck.” Ben muttered, grinding his teeth. 

 

“That’s not their fault.. We’re partially to blame for that.. We haven’t exactly been giving them anyway to fend for themselves on the Isle. Besides the true villains on the Isle, more than half of them were just in the wrong place at the wrong time or mad at the wrong people. Remember what Jay said?”

  
“Who’s Jay?” Asked King Beast from her side. Evie smiled, “Jay is Jafar’s son, he’s one of Mal’s friends who was showing us around.”

 

“One of her pets,” added Ben.

 

“What is your problem?” exploded Evie suddenly, outraged at her brother’s behavior. Ben shrugged, “I have no problem, I’m just being realistic. While you were out playing dress up, I was being kidnapped, and when I was finally released you left me to go fraternize with the Evil Queen! Those people were mean and horrible and you just abandoned me!” There was a collection of gasps from her parents making Evie deflate instantly.

 

“H-How do you know about that?”

 

“Carlos told me, that kid can not keep a secret. Unlike you apparently.”

 

There was a tense silence, Evie glaring daggers at Ben and the king and queen having a silent conversation on how to deal with the newly presented information. 

 

“Ben, would you leave us for a moment? There’s something we’d like to discuss with Evie alone.”

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said no. I’m going to be King soon and I deserve to hear what she has to say as much as you do.”

 

“But she’s our daughter!”

 

“She’s my sister.”

 

Belle turned to King Adam suddenly, “I told you this would happen! I said ‘If she goes to the Isle the Evil Queen will find her immediately. It’s a mother’s intuition!’ but did you listen to me? No.” 

 

Ben paled suddenly, had he not known what he was about to uncover? “M-Mother?”

 

“Actually.. It was all Mal who told my… uh my mother. When she was a kid she witnessed me escape the barrier and told my- ….  _ mother-  _ when I arrived on the Isle.” Evie said, twiddling her fingers nervously. 

 

King Adam sighed, placing his hand on his wife’s shoulder and sipping from his tea cup. “That night... was one of the best night of our entire lives. Not even lifting my curse could ever compare to us receiving word that Grumpy had found a newborn child on the shore of our beaches and that she was the Evil Queen’s daughter.” he said heavily, “Snow White oddly enough wanted us to give you back to the Isle. Your own sister wanted to cast you out because of some grudge.. She hadn’t even seen you yet and just… cast you aside. Grumpy couldn’t take you, he never was fit to father children and Ben was barely one so we didn’t really even think about it at first. But then,” he left space for Belle to cut in. “But then we saw you for the first time, Ben-” she looked to her son, “you may not remember it but when we saw Evie for the first time, she was so smiley and happy.. there was no way she had even a trace of evil within her. I think all three of us instantly loved you right then and there.. So we took you in as our own.”

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” asked Evie in a hushed whisper, tears streaking down her face. “We were going to.. But there just never was a right time. On your tenth birthday we tried to but-”

 

“That was the year she broke her arm,” finished Ben, a sorry look in his eyes. He approached his sister slowly before wrapping an arm around her in a hug. “I’m so sorry Evie.. I didn’t know what the secret was, I swear.” Now he was crying too. 

 

“It’s fine Ben.. the truth had to come out eventually. And if anything it’s only strengthened what I know. This is my family, my real family. I love you guys so much.”

 

“And we love you,” replied the family, pulling Evie into a group hug.

 

__

 

The night was as frigid as ever on the Isle, the sea wind coming from the West had the entire dockside trembling in its wake. “You’re lucky Mal decided to take mercy on you and not tie you to a stake on Skull Island to have your innards pecked out by vultures.” Jay growled as he carried a beat up looking Harry down to his demise.

 

Harry’s eyeliner was smudged, his right eye swollen in a black eye and his lip split with an angry amount of blood running down his chin. The quartermaster groaned in response, spitting out a rotten looking tooth. “Maybe that’s because my girl Uma has her wrapped around her little bony fing-  _ oof _ !” Jay punched the boy in the stomach, sending him into a wild state of coughing up blood. 

 

“Are you sure about that? Because this form of punishment? Well.. it’s brutal.” Jay licked his lips maliciously, tugging Harry down a long portion of the dock where a large cage hooked up to a metal chain and pulley sat, just aching to be used. Jay cast his eyes around, but the dock was silent. 

He tossed Harry into the cage and locked the door, the man slumping down with a crunch of his bones. He cried out in agony, which finally gathered a small crowd at the base of the docks. “Sure hope you can hold your breath, and the more you struggle? The more time’s we’ll do it.”

 

“You can’t do this to me! I’m Harry Hook!” The pirate demanded, but Jay only shook his head in response, giving the cage a swift kick and sent him flying into the water. The son of Jafar felt powerful in this moment, these were the moments he lived for, his heart pumping and adrenaline running. He was truly making his father proud this way. 

 

Pulling on a lever, the pulley system pulled the cage back up a minute later, Harry Hook, lost for breath cried out in his cage. “You bastard! You think this is killing me? I’m invinci-” and down he went again. Jay waited ten seconds before pulling him back up, “The more you fight the harder this will be for you,” he said, crossing his arms. 

 

By now the crowd had grown to house a good portion of the Isle. Jay could see Carlos standing at the side of the crowd, a look of fear in his eyes. “Listen up you cowards! This is Queen Maleficent’s turf now, any and all pirate activity is hereby suspended by the queen herself. All taxes or dues must be paid to Mal by the end of the month. Any of those who try anything against the queen will be dealt with by me and my boys. First offense? What you see here,” he dropped Harry back in the water with a splash, “Second offense? Skull Island.” There was a mixture of cries of outrage and cries of joy within the crowd.

 

Jay waited another minute before raising the cage once more, “Any questions?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm not sure if this counts as an AU or not since I'm still using the canon world so..?
> 
> I'm EXTREMELY excited about this new series and I think you all might be too. It won't be a cookie-cutter rendition of the movies at all, that I can promise. 
> 
> (In this Evie is 17 and Mal is 21 just to make it more believable.)
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you liked!


End file.
